The Eppes Method V Acting out
by Tali1980
Summary: After being kidnapped by Crystal Hoyle Megan starts to act out. Can Don figure out what is going on and put a stop to it? Warning: Disciplinary spankings of an adult, no slash.
1. Chapter 1

**The Eppes Method V – Acting out**

xxx

_I don't own CBS, Numb3rs or any of the characters. _

_This story is based on the episode "Two Daughters". Please be aware that I am changing the order of events by placing it a few months after "Mole" which is the basis for the first story in this series. _

_I guess Megan / Don is not the most natural pairing from the show but I couldn't stop thinking about this. So please expect things to be a bit more Out of Character. I hope you like it anyway. If not, I have a Colby story post "Janus List" in the works._

_I am curious what you think._

_Warning: Disciplinary spanking of an adult in later chapters, no slash_

xxx

Don looked over to Megan's desk. At 9:30 am it was still empty. The only female agent on his team was late yet again.

Don frowned annoyed. Ever since Megan had been kidnapped by Crystal Hoyle something was seriously off with her. He could have understood if the experience had scared her or made her tentative in her work. But that wasn't it at all. She acted … well in essence she acted like a teenager … and a badly behaved one at that. He just could not figure out what was going on with her.

Megan had started coming in late without any explanations. Most days she looked as if she had not gotten any sleep. More often than not she sported stamps from well known clubs on her hands and all the tell-tale signs of someone partying all night and drinking too much. And whenever the team lead reprimanded her she just snapped at him.

Her reports were late and sloppy. He had made her re-do most of them multiple times staying behind with her in the evenings feeling like a High School principal watching over detention.

On top of that she argued with him constantly, questioning his decision and orders at every turn. She still got along with David, Colby and Charlie just fine but her attitude towards her boss was just not acceptable.

If Colby or his brother had acted out this way they would have found themselves over his knees a few times by now. Even with David – although awkward – he would have dished out the same treatment long ago. But in Megan's case that seemed unthinkable. For one she was his most experienced agent and supposed to lead the team if he wasn't around and for another she was a grown woman.

Having had his fair share of tough cases Don had tried to be patient. He had attempted talking to her numerous times but gotten nowhere. She just stonewalled him or got angry in response. And in the last few days the team lead noticed how much weight she had lost. He was starting to seriously worry. Something had to be done.

Megan walked leisurely into the office after 10 am appearing to not have a care in the world. Don's annoyance skyrocketed. He got up and blocked her path. "Why are you coming in so late?" the older agent demanded to know.

Megan just shrugged and tried to get around her boss.

"Oh no, you will talk to me." Don held her upper arm.

"Why do you care? It is not like anything happened here or I would have gotten a call." Megan spat at him while waving her cell phone in his face trying to make clear that nobody had tried to reach her.

Colby and David stared open mouthed at their female teammate. Speaking like this to their irate boss was not a good idea. Don was speechless for a moment. Then he just gripped her arm and dragged her to one of the conference rooms. Closing the door he placed himself right in front of her, "Agent Reeves, this ends right here. I am tired of your behavior. I suggest you leave the attitude behind and start doing your job which includes being on time and following orders. The next three days you will stay at your desk and do paper work to contemplate what that means."

"You can't do that." Megan challenged him.

"Oh yes, I can and unless you want to be suspended you will obey me." Don informed her angrily.

Megan turned and stormed out of the room to her desk. It was so unfair. He would never threaten Colby or David to suspend them. She sat down arms crossed – the picture of a rebellious teenager.

Don stayed for a few more minutes to calm down watching her through the glass wall. Then he sighed and went to get a stack of files. Putting them in front of Megan, he ordered, "Get to work. You are staying until this is done."

Megan did not say anything or look at him but a few minutes later he saw her starting on the files with an angry expression. Hoping she'd calm down he left her alone.

They caught a case later that morning. Seeing Megan's hopeful expression Don just silently shook his head at her earning himself another glare. Ignoring it he sent Colby and David to check out the scene and stayed in the office with his unruly agent.

At lunch time he brought Megan a sandwich he knew she liked and told her to take a break. She ignored him and a few minutes later he saw her throw it away.

Sighting he walked over to her desk. "I know you are mad at me but that is no reason not to eat," he tried to reason with her, "Tell me what you want and I get it for you."

"I want nothing from you." She had obviously still not calmed down.

"Megan, what is going on with you? What have I done to make you so angry?" Don tried to be kind but to no avail.

"Leave me alone. I need to finish this. You can't make me eat." was Megan's petulant response.

Don sighed and gave up. Later that afternoon he had to go out in the field to help Colby and David with their newest case. When they came back he found Megan had already left – of course not finishing the work he had given her. Don knew it was time for some more drastic measures.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

_xxx_

_Thanks for the reviews, alerts and subscriptions to the first part of this story!_

_Please note that the character "Dr. Greene" that is introduced in this chapter has nothing to do with the psychiatrist Don sees in Season 3. I imagined him as a kind, older and old-fashioned gentlemen instead._

_I have no clue about psychology. This is pure fiction and I don't mean to offend anyone who does._

_xxx_

The next morning when Megan came in – just barely late this time – Don did not even let her get to her desk. Instead he took her by the arm and dragged her back to the elevators.

"Hey what are you doing?" she sputtered.

"What did I tell you yesterday?" he asked. Knowing that she would not answer, he did so himself. "I told you to finish the files I gave you which is another order you disobeyed. I am not tolerating your behavior anymore. This ends right here."

Megan was completely confused where he was taking her having been dragged along multiple corridors after getting out of the elevator on the top floor. Was he intending to suspend or even fire her? For a moment she got scared.

Suddenly Don stopped in front of a door. Megan read the name tag and turned red for anger. "You are sending me to a shrink?" she yelled at him.

"Yes. You will talk to Dr. Greene if you want to continue on my team." Don responded calmly and seriously.

"You are so unfair. You would never make the guys do that." She accused him with angry tears in her eyes.

He just looked at his agent stunned. Obviously she wasn't entirely wrong but he didn't understand why she was upset. She knew what the guys would get in her place. That couldn't be what she wanted, could it?

Without saying anything he opened the door and ushered her in. Even though Dr. Greene had heard their argument outside, he smiled at the two agents.

"Hello Don, it is nice to see you again. I hope you are doing well?" he inquired shaking Don's hand. As the older agent nodded the Doctor turned his attention to Megan. "I am Dr. Greene and I hope you and I will spend a couple of pleasant hours together. I though we'd go for a little drive into the country. I hear you like old cars." He said kindly.

Megan just looked at him with an expression which made it clear that she wanted to do anything but spend time with the Doctor. However, she feared that Don's threat to throw her off the team was serious and knew she did not have another choice.

Don quickly made his exit hoping he did the right thing for his troubled agent.

Later that day Dr. Greene called to invite him to 'a conversation over dinner'. Don accepted thankfully and the two met up that evening in a quiet little Italian place the doctor loved. After a first drink the agent could not help himself anymore. "So is Megan alright?" he asked worriedly.

The doctor looked at him seriously. "Well, I think you know the answer to this one. She is not exactly alright but I do believe her troubles are fixable."

"How?" Don inquired, "We'll do anything she needs."

Doctor Greene answered with an approving smile at Don's eagerness, "And she will need you. Now before we go into any details, you need to know that Agent Reeves is of course aware that there is no true Doctor-Patient confidentiality with an 'FBI shrink' as she put it so she was rather guarded."

Don's face fell at that statement so the Doctor hurried to add. "But from the little she told me and from what I read in her personnel file and your Crystal Hoyle reports I can tell you quite a bit. For starters on some level she greatly identified with Miss Hoyle."

Don nodded having surmised this much.

Dr. Greene changed the topic a bit, "And the reason for that I believe lies in Agent Reeves' upbringing. I don't know how much you know. She grew up with three older sisters, a somewhat weak mother and an overbearing father. Megan was her father's last chance at a 'son'. Sensing his disappointment from the moment she was born our young agent spend her childhood trying and failing to meet her father's expectations and win his approval."

Don frowned thinking about what that must have been like for Megan.

"During her teenage years," the doctor continued, "she rebelled until finally at age 16 she left her home. With a little help from her sisters, common sense and a lot of luck she made it on her own but it can't have been easy. And to this day she never made up with her father although he is still alive. I believe she reached out to him after the Hoyle case but he did not even return her call. This must have reopened a lot of old wounds."

"So what can we do?" Don asked feeling a bit helpless.

"First of all you need to understand what is going on with her emotionally. This case has basically put her back in the mind frame of a 16 year old that lives on her own and is free to do as she pleases. At the same time the only thing she really wants is a happy, stable home with healthy boundaries, supportive parents and above all the approval of her Dad. But she cannot have any of these things – no more now than she did back then. And this is where you come in."

The agent looked at him puzzled.

Doctor Greene smiled at him sadly, "I think in the absence of her real father she has turned to the only male authority figure in her life. I am convinced that the staying out all night, coming in late, doing sloppy work and even not eating are all aimed at getting you attention and pushing you to do something about it."

"Great," Don replied dismayed.

"It is ok, Don. You can help her," the doctor encouraged, "actually the situation isn't all that much different than the one with Mr. Granger that you inquired me about a few months ago."

Don looked up in surprise at the implication. After he spanked Colby for the first time he had run into Dr. Greene who – as usually – got him to spill his troubles in about thirty seconds. To his surprise the Doctor had supported him and told him that he did the right thing for Colby.

The psychologist continued, "Young Agent Reeves is basically begging you to notice her self-destructive behavior and put a stop to it. And the longer you try to ignore it the more it'll spin out of control. You know why she got so angry at you for sending her to me? She is aware how you punish Colby Granger and astutely concluded that you do it because you care for the young man. Now sending her to me convinced Miss Reeves that you want nothing to do with her problems and are basically washing your hands of her like her father did."

"But that is not what I was trying to do." Don protested, "I was trying to help."

"I know," the doctor replied, "I know, Don. As for helping her here is my advice to you. Do not let her get away with any poor behavior anymore. And make the punishment fit the crime - not that of an experienced responsible FBI agent but that of a teenage girl testing her boundaries. On top of that she needs your approval and support. I think this can be fixed. She just needs a steady hand to guide her through this and help heal the old wounds left by her Father."

Don looked at him unhappily, "You know what you are telling me? You are basically saying punish her like Colby? But she is a woman … ."

"I know that," Doctor Greene replied seriously, "but it really doesn't matter. What it comes down to is that she needs approval and discipline and she herself has made it clear that she needs it from you."

Don frowned. He did not like this one bit but he understood what the Doctor was telling him. Looking at her behavior over the last couple of weeks his explanations made perfect sense. Sighting he said, "I'll talk to her in the morning and lay down some ground rules. Hopefully I don't actually have to go through with punishing her this way."

The doctor just looked at him until he put his hands up in defeat and laughed a little, "I know, I know, there isn't much hope in this. She'll test me until she gets what she needs, right?"

Dr. Greene nodded at the agent with fatherly pride in his eyes. For all his masculine mannerisms Don Eppes was actually quite adept at understanding his people's feelings and always willing to provide what they needed.

"Alright," the doctor said, "let's forget about our young agent's troubles for a little while. How are you doing? And how are things working out with your brother?"

Don glared at the older man knowing he was not only asking as a friend. But as always he enjoyed their conversation greatly and left the restaurant more hopeful than he entered it. Nonetheless he knew they had a long road ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

_xxx_

_Warning: Spanking of an Adult in this chapter. Don't like, please don't read._

_xxx_

And that road started the next morning. Megan came in on time and even managed to greet her boss with a civil "Good Morning". Being hauled to the psychologist had not been pleasant and she did not want a repeat soon.

Relieved Don went to her desk and said in his nicest tone. "When you are settled here, I'd like to see you in the conference room." She just looked at him and nodded.

Ten minutes later they sat next to each other in the conference room. Don pushed a coffee and a bagel towards his agent but didn't say anything when she ignored both and looked at him expectantly and somewhat wary.

"Alright, I want you to listen to me for a moment," he started off, "I know you were angry with me yesterday when I sent you to Dr. Greene and I hope you believe me when I say that my only interest was helping you. But I should not have threatened to throw you off the team. That will never happen. You are too valuable and important to me and the others. Nonetheless, your behavior of recent has not been acceptable. And I think you know it …"

At that she looked away with an unreadable expression but Don continued. "… I want us to start with a clean slate today but I will not tolerate any more bad behavior from you going forward. That includes any being late without reason, sloppy work, backtalk and disobedience, being disrespectful to me, lying and putting yourself or the team in danger."

Megan opened her mouth to protest but Don cut her off, "Let me finish please. It also includes you not eating and coming to work basically hung over. Yesterday you were mad because I did not treat you like the guys and you were right. I did not. I believe you know exactly how your teammates would be punished if they acted the way you have been and I want you to know that in the future you can expect the same."

Angrily Megan jumped up and basically yelled at him, "You can't do that. You can't punish me like a kid. I won't ..."

Don stood up himself spun her around and placed two smacks on her backside.

Sitting her back down he looked her straight in the eyes, "I can and I will. So keep your tone in check unless you want a first dose right here, right now for being disrespectful," he continued as calm as he could, "Megan, I do not want to punish you this way but I will not let you self-destruct either. If I need to spank you to save you from yourself I will not hesitate for a second to put you over my knees. It is your own choice to behave. If you misbehave you are telling me that you need the consequences."

Seeing that she was still angrily averting his eyes, Don tried to reason, "I believe you agreed with the way I handled Colby or my brother and I don't see why you should get any different treatment for the same if not more childish behavior. If you give me one good reason why you should not be punished like them I promise I will consider it."

Appealing to her sense of fairness seemed to do the trick – at least for now – Megan looked at him much less angry and gave him a tiny shake of her head.

He smiled at her trying to provide the approval Dr. Greene had reminded him multiple times of, "Thank you for agreeing. Now let's get to work. As I said we are starting with a clean slate so you are on the case and we forget about the paper work I gave you two days ago."

Don had a feeling that it would not be long until she'd test him on his threat but he really did not think it would be so soon. The team had been out in the field and arrested a suspect a little before noon. Don instructed Colby and David to take him back to FBI head quarters and got into the second car with Megan.

As they left the scene he said to her, "Let's get some sandwiches for everyone before going back."

Her face fell, "I am not hungry," she grumbled.

"Megan," Don warned, "you have not eaten anything this morning and probably have not had a proper meal in weeks. You are eating lunch. No discussion. But you can choose whatever you want. If you rather have Pizza or Chinese or anything else we can get that instead of sandwiches."

She just looked at him frowning, "I don't care."

Don sighed and just stopped at the sandwich place, "Do you want to come in or tell me what you want and wait here?"

Megan just shrugged looking away.

His patience was wearing thin. He got out of the car, walked over to her side, opened the door and made her look at him, "You are pushing it. I suggest you tell me what you want right now and then use the time while I am inside to loose the attitude." He warned.

"Tuna." was her only reply.

As Don waited on their sandwiches, he called Dr. Greene, "She is refusing to eat," he started off instead of a greeting.

"What do you mean?" the doctor was puzzled for a moment.

"Well, I don't think she has eaten anything yet today and when I offered to get sandwiches she just told me she wasn't hungry and got angry with me again. I made her tell me what she wants but I have the feeling she'll continue fighting this. I can't punish her for not eating, can I?" he asked insecure.

The doctor sighed, "Don, Agent Reeves is not a young girl with body image issues. She is a grown woman acting like a teenager and it sounds like she has decided to make food a battle ground with you. That is unfortunate but you can't change it. She could have just as well chosen being late or something else to push your buttons. It is just a tool. Maybe her not eating was one of the things her Dad actually noticed. I don't know what the reason is but you can be sure that a refusal to eat after you told her to is an act of defiance and nothing else."

"Ok." Don hung up feeling a bit better. When he got to the car Megan was quiet but the anger seemed gone.

Back at the office he distributed the sandwiches to everyone ordering Megan quietly: "Eat!"

He saw her slowly open the wrapping but 5 minutes later she had not even taken a bite. He gave her a pointed look but she just ignored him. After another few minutes and no progress he walked over to her with the sandwich bag in hand. He put hers back in the bag and just commanded, "With me."

Megan did not dare to disobey the tone and followed him to the conference room they used this morning. He put the sandwich in front of her again and informed her, "I will come back in 15 minutes. By then you will have eaten this or you will get a spanking and then eat it. No discussion," with these words he turned to leave the room. Almost at the door he heard a rustle and immediately was hit with something in the back of his head. Don turned around and saw that she had actually taken the sandwich and thrown it at him in anger. He was stunned for a moment. Seeing Don's face Megan's expression quickly turned from angry to scared.

Don crossed the room in about three steps. He pulled her out of her seat and placed a couple of smacks on her backside. Sitting her back down he said in a deadly quiet tone, "With this little tantrum you have just earned yourself your first trip over my knee. I will give you one last chance to avoid a second for not eating," Don reached into the sandwich bag and pulled out another sandwich, "I had gotten two for you because I thought you might realize how hungry you actually are after you start eating. You will stay here, eat this, clean up the room and then wait for me to come get you after I am done with our suspect. If you are not here when I come back not only will you get another spanking, you will get it wherever I happen to find you and not in private."

Without giving her the chance to respond Don turned on his heels and left the room. Megan was left angry and sulking. However, after a while she calmed down a little and asked herself what was wrong with her. She could not believe she had actually done that. But Don made her so mad with his trying to control and bully her. On the other hand it was kind of sweet that he got her a second sandwich in case she was still hungry.

Megan sighed. Knowing her boss she realized there was no getting out of the spanking he promised her – no matter how unfair it was – but she also admitted to herself that she did not want to make it two. So slowly she ate and cleaned up the room. After that there was nothing to do but stare at the walls. Just as Megan started to wonder when Don would come back, the door opened. Her heart skipped a beat but it was David who came in.

"Hey Megan, Don sent me to keep you company." He greeted.

"He did?" she asked disbelievingly.

David laughed a little, "I think he wants me to keep you out of trouble. What is going on with you? Why are you treating him the way you do?"

Megan just glared at him and shrugged. David sighed, "Aright, if you need someone to talk, I'll be right here," he offered.

She nodded, her expression softening.

David continued, "Well, Don said if you need the bathroom, just go ahead but otherwise you are to stay in here till he is done."

Megan excused herself to indeed go to the bathroom and when she came back – maybe taking a bit longer than she strictly needed to – she found David, Charlie and Colby waiting for her surrounded by water, soft drinks, chocolate, her favorite cookies and a deck of cards. She could not help smiling touched by the gesture.

"So which game do you want me to beat you at?" Colby challenged with a twinkle in his eyes. Megan laughed – probably the first laugh they had heard from her in weeks. They sat down to play and munch which is how Don found his team when he entered the room quietly about an hour later. He took the picture in wishing he'd see Megan this relaxed all the time. Hating himself for breaking up these moments of peace for her he cleared his throat. The agents and his brother looked up at him, Megan's face fell and the guy's expressions turned slightly guilty.

The team lead looked at David and said wryly, "This isn't exactly what I had in mind." The agent jumped up and placed himself protectively between his boss and teammates. He opened his mouth to take responsibility but Don interrupted him, "It's ok, David. I am glad you guys had some fun," he said sincerely, "I got a lot of information from the suspect. You and Colby can look at the tape and the stuff I left at your desk. You'll know what to do next. Chuck," he looked at his brother, "they'll need your help. Can you stay here?" As Charlie nodded Don turned to Megan feeling rotten, "Alright Megan, let's go." he instructed.

To his surprise she got up without an argument and made her way to him with eyes downcast clearly embarrassed. He could hear all three guys whisper a "Good luck." at the same time and could not help smiling a bit. Taking her by the shoulders he ushered her out of the room. The whole scene felt a bit like brothers watching their little sister getting in trouble with Dad. Frowning he realized that he was the Dad in this scenario and quickly corrected himself to 'older brother' and sighed.

As they walked through the office he said quietly, "Get your overnight bag and meet me at my car." Megan nodded and did as she was told.

The drive was silent, both of them dreading what was to come. Megan was not surprised when Don stopped at the Eppes house.

Inside her boss ordered somewhat warily, "Go upstairs, first bedroom to the right and change into some pajamas. I'll be right there."

Sometime during the drive Megan had found her spunk again and started to argue with him, "Don, you can't …" but Don wasn't having it. Taking her by the upper arm he marched her upstairs, "Megan, I don't want to do this but you left me no choice. I will follow through. The only thing arguing and disobeying is going to get you at this point is a second spanking," he pushed her into the room, "I suggest you do as you were told. I'll be in shortly."

Megan knew he was serious. With tears of frustration in her eyes she did as instructed and then stood by the window to wait. Don did not make her wait very long. He came in and sat on the bed, "Megan, would you like to talk to me first?" he offered kindly but his agent just continued to stare out of the window. He gave up, "Ok, come here then."

She turned around to face him but her expression told him in no uncertain terms that she wasn't going to comply willingly with her punishment. Determined he got up and walked over to her. Taking her firmly by the shoulders he pulled her towards the bed, lecturing, "You have just earned yourself a little reminder at bedtime. Unless you want to make that a full second spanking you will start obeying my orders."

Without giving her too much time to think he sat down on the bed and easily placed her over his knees in a way that her upper body was supported by the bed. Even though he knew she had lost weight, he was surprised how light she felt. Gathering his resolve he landed the first swat firmly in the middle of her backside. A second followed quickly on the same spot. He felt her tense up and adjusted his hold to make sure she had no way to escape before continuing. Quickly he fell into a rhythm of firm spanks all up and down her backside. It took about two minutes of steady spanking before she showed the first signs of discomfort squirming on his lap.

Holding her tightly he increased the severity of his spanks and concentrated on her sit spot. As this was her first spanking he did not want to take her pajama pants down but he needed to make sure he got his point across. Another minute of now harder spanks later he could hear her gasp with each swat and feel her relax slightly. After landing a couple of hard spanks on her upper tights she started crying softly. Don felt absolutely horrible. He wanted to stop and just hold her but he knew it wasn't time yet. Instead he started his lecture without easing up on the spanking.

"I will not" **SPANK** "accept your behavior" **SPANK** "anymore" **SPANK SPANK SPANK** "There will be" **SPANK** "no more disobedience" **SPANK** "disrespect" **SPANK** "tardiness" **SPANK** "tantrums" **SPANK** "or not taking care of yourself" **SPANK** **SPANK** "unless you want" **SPANK** "to be back" **SPANK** "in this position" **SPANK** "you are too important" **SPANK** "to all of us" **SPANK** "I will not" **SPANK** "let you go self-destruct" **SPANK SPANK SPANK** "I hope" **SPANK** "we will not" **SPANK** "have to do this again" **SPANK**

At some point during his lecture Megan's crying had increased to sobbing and she had gone limp over his lab. He knew it was time to come to an end and gave her a final five swats on her sit spot.

**SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK**

Don let her cry for a moment rubbing soothing circles on her back before helping her up gently. He gathered her in his arms and for about 10 seconds she melted into his embrace before starting to squirm and pull away. Before his eyes he could see how she tensed up, deliberately made herself stop crying and pushed her feelings away instead of accepting the comfort he offered. His heart went out to his agent. She had obviously no idea how this was supposed to work.

He tried to pull her back into a hug but she fought him. "Alright," he let go, "at least listen to me, Megan. There is no shame in crying. I am here for you. I am not going anywhere. You got in trouble and you were punished. Now you are forgiven and it is time for being comforted. It's all part of the same thing." He could see that she just shut down on him and wasn't taking anything in he said. Sighting he pulled the covers from the bed and gestured for her to lay down, "I want you to take a nap. I'll wake you for dinner and we'll talk later."

Megan just wanted him to leave her alone so she complied instantly. Don covered her and could not help himself. He stroked her hair before leaving the room. This simple but childish gesture brought a few new tears to her eyes. Utterly overwrought she fell quickly asleep though.

_xxx_

_Thanks for the reviews of the previous chapters. I love reading what you think._


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

_xxx_

_A special thanks to supergirl and accounting professional for the reviews. They mean a lot to me._

_xxx_

About two hours later Don gently woke her up, "Hey Megan, my dad made Chili for dinner. I want you to get dressed and come downstairs."

"I don't want to." Megan protested without looking at him.

"I know, but you only had a sandwich and a handful of cookies today. You need to eat. My Dad is a good cook and he likes you around. We all do. Let's just eat and forget everything else for the moment." Don proposed and left the room to not give her any further opportunity to argue.

Huffing Megan got up and dressed. When she came downstairs she purposefully did not sit on the chair that had a pillow on it – although she regretted this little act of stubbornness the minute her backside touched the wooden surface. Don ignored her choice of seating as he placed a bowl in front of her, "You want some bread?" he asked but didn't push it as she shook her head.

The three Eppes men sat down and tried to include Megan in their conversation. The young lady in question however was still sulking and only responded in monosyllabic answers pushing her food around instead of eating.

"Megan." Don warned in his strictest tone after five minutes. That got her to eat about three bites before she went back to just stirring her food. After another warning she completely ignored Don got up frustrated. Turning to his father and brother he said, "Please excuse us for a moment." Then he eyed his wayward agent, "Megan, with me."

Seeing the defiance in her eyes he just pulled her up by her upper arm and dragged her out of the dining room. Barely out of ear shot from the other two he turned her around, tugged her under his left arm and gave her a dozen firm spanks with his right hand.

Standing her back up he scolded, "I will not let you ruin your health just because you feel the need to disobey me. We will go back in there and you will eat. If you don't want Chili, that is fine. Tell me what you want and I'll get it for you. Megan, I really do not want to have to give you two spankings in one day but I will if you don't start doing what you are told."

Without giving her any time to gather herself he let his shamefaced agent back into the dining room and sat her down. Avoiding everybody's eyes she slowly picked up her spoon but seemed unable to start eating.

Alan Eppes felt bad for her, "Megan, would you like something else?" he asked kindly. Megan turned to look at him and realized that she probably made him feel like there was something wrong with his cooking. She felt guilty. "No, sir. I am sorry for making such a fuss." she answered him softly.

"Alright, then at least let me heat it up for you." With these words he took her bowl. She looked at him gratefully. Turning to his eldest, Alan's tone became much more serious, "Donald, maybe you should heat yours up as well."

Understanding an order when he heard one Don picked up his half-empty bowl and followed his Dad to the kitchen with a roll of his eyes.

Megan stared wide-eyed as the two Eppes men left. She turned to Charlie, "Is your Dad mad at Don?"

Charlie shrugged, "I am not sure. He probably just doesn't like to see you this upset and unhappy. None of us do." he added softly.

Megan looked away again not really knowing what to say or how to feel.

"Hey, do you want this?" Charlie pulled her from her thoughts holding out the pillow. Megan blushed but nodded anyway and accepted the piece of comfort thankfully.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Charlie asked, "You know, if you ever want to talk ..."

Megan nodded sadly at him but didn't say anything.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Alan had placed both bowls in the microwave before glaring at his son, "Was that really necessary?"

"Look, Dad," Don explained, "I had her talk to Dr. Greene and we specifically discussed this eating problem. He is convinced that she is just defying me by refusing to eat."

"Oh, I see" Alan Eppes conceded. He had met Dr. Greene a couple years ago during the time his wife was sick. The Doctor had been a great help to him and Don and he had nothing but respect for the man. He looked at his son dismayed, "Sounds like you have a real problem on your hands."

"Tell me about it." Don answered ruefully as they went back to the dining room.

Once there Megan actually managed to eat and carry on something like a normal conversation with the other three. After dinner Alan brought out the Scrabble board and they spend an hour just playing. There wasn't much laughter but at least everyone seemed calm for the moment. Seeing Megan get tired, Alan excused himself, "I think I should go take care of the dishes."

Charlie, not usually as observant reacted to a pointed look from Don, "I still need to do some work in the garage."

To her dismay Megan found herself alone with her boss way too quickly. She hadn't forgotten his bedtime threat and wasn't looking forward to it.

Somewhat resignedly he instructed her, "Please go upstairs and get ready for bed. I'll be there in a minute."

Frowning she did as she was told and then waited for him. After a couple of minutes Don came in. He sat down on her bed and asked not unkind, "Are you ready to talk to me?"

Getting no reaction he tried to reason with her, "Megan, what have I done to you? Why are you fighting me like this? We used to get along fine. I am here for you and I really want to know what is going on in your head."

Megan just crossed her arms and would not even look at him. He sighed. "Okay, I guess you are telling me that you are ready for the bedtime spanking I promised you earlier."

Before she had a chance to fight him he had her pinned across his knees. Quickly he gave her another dozen spanks over her pajama pants. Although they were not overly harsh, being spanked for the third time in one day – not counting the swats she had gotten at the office – had Megan crying softly.

He pulled her back up and into a hug but she started to fight him again. Sighting he let go of the hug but still held on to her shoulders looking into her eyes, "Megan, I wish you'd stop being stubborn and let me comfort you. It's a part of being punished. I know you are angry with me and I am sorry about having to spank you. But you are too important to this team and to me to loose. I will not let you endanger your life or your health and I will not accept anything less than your best behavior anymore. I hope we will not have a repeat of today. But if we do be advised that next time you are loosing your pants and I might find it in my heart to use the hairbrush on your backside."

Megan continued to cry but would not look at him. Don didn't care anymore about her being a woman and what wrong signal it might send. Someone he cared for was hurting and the team lead reacted instinctively. He pulled her back into his hug and held on until she stopped fighting it and just cried on his chest.

"We'll get through this." He whispered in her ears. "I am right here and I won't go anywhere."

At some point he could feel her go completely limp against him, eye lids dropping. He put her gently under the covers and left her room troubled and wondering what was to come.

The next day he just let her sleep knowing she did not get much of that lately. So when Megan came downstairs at 10 am she felt refreshed after the first good nights sleep in weeks even though her backside was still throbbing. She found her boss in the kitchen by himself, the other two already gone.

Don looked at her trying to read her mood which seemed improved to him. "How are you feeling?" he asked with a friendly smile.

She shrugged and just said, "Ok. Don't we have to be at the office?"

"I figured you could use some sleep. Colby and David are working the case. We don't need to meet them until later. I though we'll have breakfast and then talk about yesterday." Her boss answered.

Megan looked at him seriously and took a deep breath, "Can't we skip the talk? Please! I am alright and I promise I'll do better." she pleaded.

"I think it would help …" he tried to persuade her but got interrupted, "Please, I won't be any trouble anymore."

"Megan, you aren't trouble. I want to help." He gave it one last try but Megan just looked at him pleadingly.

Don sighed resignedly knowing that whatever bothered her had not been resolved but he also knew that he didn't have it in him to force her to talk. So he said with a little grin to lighten the mood, "Well, are you at least going to eat breakfast without a fuss for Uncle Donnie?"

Involuntarily she chuckled a bit herself and asked, "Is Uncle Donnie the one doing the cooking?

"Sure, if you'd like me to. I can make decent eggs or pancakes or you can see if you like any of the cereals or fruit we got." The senior agent offered.

They shared a quiet but peaceful breakfast and Don was pleasantly surprised to see her behave for the next three days. She was on time and seemed to have her head back in the game, supplying him with the kind of quality results he was used to from her. The team lead made sure to tell her that he was proud of her work and happy that she seemed to be feeling better. But he knew the calm would not last long and when it ended it, it did so in an unexpected way.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

_xxx_

_Thanks for all the reviews. I truly appreciate it._

_xxx_

Three days after Don had to punish Megan the team cracked the case – working late nights and through the weekend. Now they only needed to finalize their reports and paper work before heading home for at least 2 full days off. But when Don came in the next morning looking forward to getting everything squared away in a few hours Director Merrick's secretary cornered him. Don liked the older lady. She actually reminded him a bit of his Mom but at this moment the fire in her eyes told him that he was in trouble.

"Agent Eppes," she started off without any small talk, "I understand you have cases to solve but making your agents work while they are sick is just irresponsible. Why would you jeopardize someone's well being like that?"

"What?" he asked her astonished, "what do you mean?"

"Agent Reeves. The last three days I coincidentally have been in the bathroom at the same time as her after lunch and heard her throwing up. When I asked what was wrong she said something about a stomach virus …"

Don tried hard to keep his expression free of the anger and disappointment he felt. He knew things had been too good with Megan to be true but it was hard to believe she'd do something like this.

"It is not good leadership when your people are scared of you." The secretary continued to lay into him.

He raised his hands in defeat, "You are right. I assure you Agent Reeves will not work with a stomach virus anymore."

He turned and without even stopping by his desk went up to see Dr. Greene. Luckily the psychologist was available immediately.

Don told him what he had learned concluding with an insecure, "Am I pushing her into an eating disorder?"

The Doctor shook his head and looked at him gravely, "No, you are not. I know this is horrible but she is simply taking her rebellion against you to the next level. Now she is just going something she knows she isn't supposed to behind your back trying to prove that she can. However, she is letting her emotions rule her eating and asserting control by not eating. This behavior can certainly lead to an eating disorder in the long run and needs to be 'nipped in the butt' so to speak."

When Don tried to protest the Doctor cut him off, "Imagine this like a rebellious kid being punished for smoking. That kid might continue to smoke in secret - not because it is addicted to cigarettes yet, but as a way to secretly 'get back' at whoever doled out the punishment in the first place. In the long run that kid could of course end up addicted. Does that make any sense?"

Don nodded dismayed.

The doctor put an encouraging hand on his shoulder, "She needs to know that she is too valuable for you to let her hurt herself like that."

Don sighed, thanked the doctor and left his office. He spent the morning with his agents in the bull pen wrapping up the case. After lunch which Megan ate without protest he saw her go to the bathroom and followed a minute later. Luckily it was empty with the exception of his wayward agent so he silently locked the door and waited by the sink arms folded. Seething inside he listened to her retch.

After a few minutes Megan came out of the stall and stood face to face with one very angry Donald Eppes. All color drained from her face. She opened her mouth to offer an explanation but Don interrupted her, "You look me straight in the eyes and tell me you did not do this on purpose." He challenged her.

Megan looked at him but despite all her bad behavior of the last weeks she could not outright lie to her boss. Guiltily she looked down on the floor and just shook her head slightly.

"How long has this been going on?" Don demanded to know.

Blushing she answered softly, "Since you punished me."

Seeing an opening to get some answers out of her Don continued his interrogation, "Why Megan?"

She blushed a deeper shade of red, "Because I was so angry at you."

"For spanking you?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"Why then?"

"Because you tried to control me and tell me what to do." she answered still averting his eyes.

"Megan, if you saw Colby not eat for weeks, how would you feel?" Don tried a different tactic.

Megan understood exactly what Don wanted to hear but she just could not bring herself to say it.

The older agent took one more step towards her and threatened, "Unless you want a spanking right now, I suggest you answer."

"Worried," she whispered.

"And if you saw him act out, put himself in danger and not following orders after a tough case how would you feel?" Don continued.

"Worried," she said again.

"And if I tried to put a stop to it even if you knew it was by punishing him and then providing the forgiveness and support he needed to get back on track, would you think that is wrong of me or that I was trying to control him in a bad way?"

Megan shook her head no.

"Then why in the world would you think any of this is any different with you?" the agent demanded to know.

Megan started crying silently but didn't answer. Don just spun her around and placed a few smacks on her backside. "Why, Megan?"

"Because you care for Colby almost like you do for Charlie." She whispered tears running down her face.

Don sighed and pulled her into a hug. With his own voice rough around the edges he said quietly to her, "And that is the real problem, isn't it? I know this is hard for you to accept but there is absolutely no difference with you. I care for you just the same. I'd be just as devastated if something happened to you as if something happened to Charlie or Colby or David. I will not stand by and let you hurt yourself or your career. And when I am through with you, you will believe me."

Glad that for once she didn't fight it, he let the distraught girl cry on his shoulders. Frowning slightly the team lead wondered when he had started to think of his agent as a 'girl'. As she calmed down he held her at arms length away. Gravely he informed her, "I hope you understand that you have earned yourself not just a spanking with this stunt. For starters you can consider yourself grounded. You can also expect a spanking for disobedience and one for putting your health in danger. And this time we will do this right. You will be punished and then you will let me comfort you and we will talk. Whether you want to or not we will also discuss the Hoyle case. And we will do this as long as it takes for you to understand how important you are to me and this team."

A fresh wave of tears was streaming down Megan's face but she just nodded.

Don pulled her back into the hug, "Ssh, I promise you it will be ok in the end. Please try to calm down. We need to leave this bathroom before they call Maintenance on us."

Megan pulled away and took a couple of breaths to stop crying. Don handed her some tissues and waited while she washed her face. "Are you done with your report?" he asked.

"Almost."

"Alright, I want you to finish up and when you are done please wait in the conference room while I speak to Colby and David. I'll come and get you, ok?"

Softly Megan said "Ok" and allowed him usher her out of the bathroom to her desk ignoring the odd looks from her teammates. She was tired of fighting with Don, tired of feeling as bad as she did since getting in Crystal Hoyle's head and deep down just really hoped that what Don said about her being as important as the boys was true. It was almost impossible to believe but he had never lied to her so maybe, just maybe it could be true.

She finished her report 30 minutes later, placed it on Don's desk and went to the conference room without another word. Don looked through the report relieved that it was as good as they used to be and then went over to talk to David and Colby.

Almost an hour later he found a calm but contrite looking Megan in the conference room. To make sure he wouldn't forget, he praised, "I read your report. It's good."

She gave him a little smile in return.

"Alright, let's get out of here. Do you want to say good bye first?" Don asked.

Megan just shrugged not really wanting to see her teammates but not willing to say so.

Don read her mind, "It's ok, you don't have to. You'll be seeing them pretty soon anyway."

The drive was a silent one. Both agents lost in their own thoughts. Don stopped first at Megan's place where he told her to get enough clothes to be set until they had to go back to work three days later. To his surprise she complied instantly and only took about 15 minutes. When she got back into the car, Don turned to his agent, "That was quick," then he continued, "since you essentially didn't have lunch and I am not sure if my Dad's fridge is full I'd like to pick something up on the way. We'll get anything you like."

After a moment in which Don feared she'd start resisting him again, he heard her say quietly, "Maybe Thai?"

Relieved he smiled at her, "Sure kid, whatever you want." On the way to his Dad's house he wondered how to do this. She seemed emotionally raw since he caught her in the bathroom and probably more ready to actually talk to him than at any other time but he didn't want to take advantage of her emotional state either. Glancing at her he made his decisions.

When they got into the house, Don told Megan, "Why don't you bring your stuff upstairs and change into something comfortable. I'll get the food out and after you eat I want you to take a nap."

Megan just nodded. She didn't really know what to say or how she felt. The only thing she knew was that she was exhausted both physically and mentally. It felt nice to let someone else make all the decisions for a while. After a quiet lunch she went back upstairs and quickly fell asleep. When someone woke her up in the late afternoon she was surprised to see Charlie instead of Don.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She inquired groggily.

"Trying to wake you up and talk to you." Her boss's younger brother responded.

Megan sat up, "Did Don send you?"

"Well he asked me to get you up and tell you to be ready for him in 20 minutes," Charlie smiled at her hoping she would not get mad at him, "I am the one who would also like to tell you a thing or two about my brother that I think you should know."

She just looked at him puzzled.

"Look, Megan. I don't think you noticed but Don has been really worried about you. We all have but you have been treating him pretty bad and I don't think he really knew how to handle it."

"He sure seems to have an idea how he wants 'to handle' it now." She answered sarcastically.

Charlie ignored her tone and continued, "When you met me at CalSci a few weeks back after my fight with Don and you told me to ask him to treat me like one of the agents, you knew how he would 'handle' that and you kind of agreed, didn't you?"

Megan looked uncomfortable but nodded her head not wanting to lie to the math professor she had come to care for.

Charlie sat next to her putting an arm around her shoulders, "I know you don't want to hear this but if you look at it from an outsider's perspective, your situation isn't so much different."

"Of course it's different. He is your brother and he loves you." She protested.

Charlie smiled at her, "Megan, just trust me. He'd never say it like that but he loves you too. Just like Colby, David and I do."

Megan looked at him, her expression softening. This was the second time in a day someone told her that they cared. Tears started forming in her eyes and she averted his gaze. Softly she said, "Thank you."

"Maybe you could make things a bit easier for all of us and just stop with all this craziness?" Charlie asked her with a slight grin trying to cheer her up, "We'd really like our old Megan back."

She shrugged, "I'll try."

Charlie gave her shoulders a last squeeze and got up, "I should better get going. Just one last thing – I know that my brother hates doing this to you. Don't make it harder than it has to be. And let him comfort you afterwards. He needs that too." with these words he closed the door leaving Megan deep in thought.

About fifteen minutes later Don knocked on her door.

"Hey, did you get some sleep?" the team lead asked as he pulled a chair in front of the bed and sat down facing his troubled agent.

"I did." She confirmed without really looking at him.

"And I assume with eating lunch late you aren't hungry yet?" he inquired.

"No, still full." Megan assured him.

"Do you need anything else for now?"

Megan shook her head although she knew what he was getting at.

"Ok, then this is how this evening is going to go. We will talk first and then you will get your spanking for disobeying me. Afterwards you can have some time to yourself before we have dinner together." Don explained calmly and added with a soft smile, "If you tell me now what you want to eat for dinner I'll even put in a request in the kitchen for you before we start."

But Megan was too preoccupied to appreciate the gesture, "It doesn't matter."

Then with a pleading look she added, "Don, can't we just get the sp … punishment over with and skip the talk? I know what I did was wrong."

"I am really glad to hear that but no, we can't," he said with compassion, "I told you at the office that we will do this right this time. The punishment is worthless if it doesn't go together with comfort and forgiveness. Neither of which is possible if you don't talk about what is really going on. We need to start at the beginning. I want to know what exactly has you so riled up since the Hoyle case. I have the feeling something happened that I am completely missing. What is it that knocked you off balance so bad?"

Megan just hung her head and looked at the floor.

Don placed a hand underneath her chin and forced her to look up, "Talk to me Megan." he encouraged.

Still she did not respond.

"Megan, this is going to happen. Delaying it will not get you out of talking to me." Don tried to be patient.

"I can't." she whispered.

"Yes you can. I don't care how bad it is. I just want you to tell me." Don said and sighing he added after a few moments of her silence, "Do you really want to go over my knee for a spanking before we even get this started?"

Megan shook her head her eyes tearing up again.

Don understood that she wasn't purposefully defying him but simply having a hard time talking so he waited for a few more minutes to give her a chance. Finally he stood up resignedly. Expecting a spanking Megan blushed furiously and stood up as well. She was thoroughly surprised when Don just took her shoulders and steered her into a corner, lecturing sternly, "I am giving you one more chance, young lady. You are staying here for 20 minutes. I want you to think about the questions I ask you. What happened with Crystal Hoyle? When I am back I expect an answer or there will be consequences. Do not make this harder on yourself than it has to be, Megan." The last sentence sounded almost like a plea.

Twenty minutes later Don came back and was surprised to see his agent crying heavier than when he left her. The scene reminded him a little of Colby's last punishment when his youngest team member had a bit of a melt down after spending time in the corner. He guessed that a troubled mind and the solitude and embarrassment of being put in a corner did not mix well. But maybe it would help them get somewhere now.

He silently went over to Megan, guided her back to the bed and without asking sat down and pulled her into an embrace. "Tell me what went so wrong with this case." He ordered.

Her crying increased a little, "You shot Crystal Hoyle."

Don looked down at her, "And?" he encouraged because he failed to see the problem yet.

"You should not have had to," she sobbed, "when she kidnapped me I had an opening to overpower her and I didn't take it. There were even one or two moments when I could probably have gotten away.

Now it was out. The thing she had tried to hide from her boss for so long was finally out. He'd know what a failure she was and there was no doubt in her mind that she'd be kicked off the team now.

But Don was just utterly astonished, "Why didn't you?"

"I am not sure."

"I don't believe you, Megan." Don said quietly, "Just tell me."

"You are going to hate me and won't want to have anything to do with me. I know I don't deserve to be on your team. I failed. I was weak - I acted like a girl." Megan could not stop crying.

"Ssh Megan. Just take a deep breath for me. You were kidnapped, you got out of there with nothing more than a cut on your arm because you managed to fire a gunshot that alerted us and the bad guy is dead. I see no failure in that. Just tell me why you didn't use the opportunities you thought you had." Don tried to calm her down.

"I don't know. I felt sorry for her."

"Why?"

"With a little less luck I could have been her." Megan finally confessed.

"Is this about you leaving your home and living on your own at 16?" Don asked.

Megan just nodded against his chest.

The older agent sighed, "Megan I obviously don't know much about what happened back then but I do know you and there is no way you would have ended up like Crystal Hoyle. You had a conscience at 16 just like you have one now."

"I did some horrible things." She continued to cry.

"I don't doubt that. Something in the world of bad company, alcohol, drugs and stealing I assume?" he asked.

Megan nodded.

"Did you ever seriously physically harm someone other than in self-defense?" Don continued to inquire.

Megan shook her head.

"Alright kid, I want you to take a couple deep breaths and listen. Everybody does stupid stuff at 16. Being out on your own without the support of your family must have made it a lot more difficult. Maybe this case has brought back some unwelcome memories but I want you to let go of them. You are a good person and you would have never been like Crystal Hoyle, no matter how bad your luck might have been." Don waited as she quieted down before continuing, "As for the case, I don't know if you really had other shots at getting away or overpowering her but the one you took was just fine for me. You did good work and I want you to stop thinking otherwise."

Megan looked up at him for the first time almost shocked, "That is it? You aren't kicking me off the team?"

Now it was Don's turn to be shocked, "No, why would I? Listen to me again. You did good work. Even if you don't believe that yet please know that I do and with a little distance you will too. If you want to talk to us more about the opportunities you think you missed or if you need Charlie to run a 'Reeves-Model' for you, we will do all of that later. But for now just know that the choice you made was a good one between a myriad of choices you might have had, ok?"

He got a grateful look and a nod from his agent and decided that was good enough for now.

"Ok, then there is one more thing I want to discuss. Have I ever done anything to give you the feeling you are less important than the guys?" the team lead asked her earnestly.

Megan looked at him for a long time before shaking her head no.

"Then why would you think you aren't as valuable as them, why do you think I don't care for you as much and why do you think 'acting like a girl' has anything to do with being weak in your case, Agent Reeves?" Don asked giving her a little shake to emphasize his disagreement with all these statements.

But his agent just shrugged and looked away. Sighing Don pulled her up, planted two smacks on her backside and sat her back down without pulling her back into his arms. "Talk to me." he ordered sternly.

Shamefacedly she said, "I don't know. Because they are guys."

"Does this have something to do with your Dad always wanting a son? You think by default girls are less important?" Don's tone turned more kindly.

Megan shrugged again but this time the team lead did not have it in his heart to punish her.

"I don't know how to fix this but let me tell you that it isn't true. You are just as valuable and I care for you just as much. All I can do is ask you to believe me. Your Dad was wrong – that's all there is to this." Don said with feeling. He knew that he couldn't undo years of damage but he hoped that he could show her the truth of his words – even if it meant that he'd have to punish her like the guys.

"Can you just trust me on this one?" he urged.

"Yes," she replied softly wanting nothing more than to believe Don.

"Okay, I make you a deal. Any time you doubt my words or any time you think I treat you like you don't matter as much, you come to me and talk to me, ok? No more acting out!"

Trying to dry her tears Megan nodded again, "I will."

Don put his arm around her shoulders and said, "Thank you and thank you for talking to me. I know it's hard. I hope you understand that I still have to punish you for your stunt today?"

"I know." she said trying to be brave.

"Do you want some time to rest before we start?" the older agent offered.

Taking a deep breath of resolve she answered, "I'd rather get it over with … but Don … are you…?"

"Yes …?"

"Are you going to use your brush?" she hurried to ask.

"No, not for this one." He assured and scared her at the same time.

Knowing that he needed a little break himself before punishing this girl, Don said, "Alright kid, I want you to go back in the corner. It's only going to be for 5 minutes but I want you to think about why disobeying my order to eat by making yourself throw up or disobeying any of my orders in general is not acceptable. I'll be right back."

Without protest she got up and went back to the corner as Don went out to get some water and take a couple deep breaths to calm down. He could not believe she'd beat herself up over the Hoyle case. If anyone made mistakes on that case it was the team lead himself who had been willing to use any means necessary to get his agent back. Also, that she thought he cared more for the guys was sad and aggravating at the same time. He'd really like to have a chat with her old man.

Don truly wished he could get out of punishing her but knew that that would just reinforce her fear that he didn't care. So with a heavy heart he went back into the room.

Sitting down on the bed he cleared his throat, "Whenever you are ready, Megan."

He could see her take a breath to steel herself before turning around and making her way towards him without protest. He was amazed how much her attitude had transformed compared to just a few days earlier. And those last few minutes in the corner seemed to have helped her calm down quite a bit. But she did look spent. Don decided to do this as quickly as he could.

As she came to a stop by his side he told her, "I am proud of you," before guiding his blushing agent over his knees. Quickly he brought his hand up and then down with a solid smack. After only a minute of firm spanks all over her backside Megan began to squirm. Don took that as his queue to take down her running pants but he left her underwear in place – more to protect her dignity than to reduce the impact of his swats.

"Don, please don't …" Megan started to protest silent tears now running down her face.

"Megan" Don started to lecture "I" **SPANK** "am doing this" **SPANK** "because I care" **SPANK** "about you" **SPANK** "I do not" **SPANK** "want to see you" **SPANK** "hurt" **SPANK SPANK SPANK**

Don had to steel his heart against her crying and increased the force of his spanks slightly. "Tell me" **SPANK** "why you are" **SPANK** "in this position" **SPANK SPANK SPANK**

"Because" **SPANK** "I dis … OW" **SPANK** "I disobeyed you" **SPANK** "Ow please …about eating" **SPANK** "by making" **SPANK** "myself throw up … Ahh" **SPANK**

"Why is" **SPANK** "disobeying" **SPANK** "my orders" **SPANK** "a bad idea?" **SPANK** **SPANK**

"Because … Oh" **SPANK** "you'll" **SPANK** "spank me … please Don" **SPANK**

Megan was crying heavily now.

Don had to smile at the childish answer sure that she was not trying to be smart in her position. Nonetheless he had to make sure she really understood. He also needed this spanking to come to an end so he gave her five hard swats on the undercurve of her bottom in quick succession.

**SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK**

Then he stopped spanking for a moment and asked her again. "Why do you not disobey my orders?"

As she did not answer right away he tipped her forward and landed another two spanks on the tops of her thighs.

**SPANK SPANK**

"Owww … because you are just trying to protect me and you can't, if I don't follow your orders." She gave him almost the exact answer she had given Charlie when was in trouble with Don over disobeying in the field but for the first time Megan truly understood what a burden this must be for the team lead.

"I am glad" **SPANK** "you understand" **SPANK** "and I hope" **SPANK** "you won't forget" **SPANK** "or we will" **SPANK** "find ourselves" **SPAK** "back here again" **SPANK SPANK SPANK**

Megan went limp over his lab and just sobbed which Don took as sign to stop. He pulled up her pants gently and whispered words of comfort into her ear while rubbing small circles on her back. "Ssh Megan, it's ok. Just let it all out. It's over and you are forgiven for disobeying. Just take your time."

As she calmed down a little the team lead effortlessly picked her up and into a hug. He leaned back on the pillows holding her curled up against his chest making sure her backside didn't touch anything. Don was happy that she didn't try to fight being held and continued to speak soothingly with her.

After she stopped crying he asked a little gruffly trying to hide his own emotions, "You ever gonna do that again?"

Megan just shook her head against his chest without looking up.

"You gonna start obeying my orders again or will we need a repeat of today?" the questioning continued.

Megan shook her head again furiously.

"You still doubt that I care about you?"

At that Megan finally looked up at him with an expression that was both skeptical and hopeful but instead of the answer he wanted to hear she gave him something like a shrug.

Unfortunately for the young agent Don had easy access to her backside and planted four quick and painful smacks that brought tears back to her eyes.

"You really still doubt that I care about you?" Don asked again, "Think hard before you answer."

After a good minute of just looking at the bedspread Megan finally shook her head and whispered, "I think you care."

"Good girl." Don smiled at her, "for now that is really all I want you to take away from this. I care very much about you and I'd be devastated if we lost you. You all are like family to me. And nothing else really matters."

A couple tears spilled over and ran down Megan's cheeks. Don just held her until she was calm again and he could see her eyelids dropping. He realized that she must still be sleeping badly if she was ready for another nap. Carefully he lowered the exhausted girl onto her stomach and put a blanket on her.

An hour later Don went back to wake Megan up for dinner but found her already up in front of her laptop.

After assuring himself that she was ok, he said, "I think this is a good opportunity to talk about your grounding."

"Oh, you'll really do that?" she asked dismayed.

He just looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "For starters the next two days while you are here you will stay in this room with the exception of meals and going to the bathroom. While you are in here there will be no TV, no phone and no computers." With these words Don closed her laptop and held out his hand for her cell phone.

"But what if there is an emergency …?" Megan started to argue while handing him her phone.

"You are free to give everyone who you think might have an emergency my phone number." Don offered wryly and continued, "Any weekends we are off over the next four weeks you will also spend here. If you get into any new trouble you'll be confined to this room. Otherwise, I just want us to hang out, spend some time and make sure you eat properly."

"Sounds more like a punishment for you than me." Megan muttered petulantly under her breath. Don glared at her. It took all his self-control to not just haul her back over his knees. Instead he told her between gritted teeth, "You say something like that ever again you won't be sitting for a while."

Megan looked away. She didn't like to loose her freedom but deep down she loved the idea of spending time with Don – especially since he seemed to genuinely want that.

Don left it at that and went on. "While we are working you are free to stay at your apartment but there will be no going out, no dates and no other activities like that for the next four weeks. Unless we are working late you are to be home in bed by 10 pm and I will be checking on you."

"Four weeks? But I have plans …," Megan protested.

"Change them." Was all Don had to answer before continuing, "Last but not least you will be supervised during meals. While you stay here you eat with us. At work we'll have breakfast and lunch together. Afterwards you will not leave David's or my eyesight for at least 2 hours. For dinner I would like you to come here or we can go somewhere or - if you get sick of my company – you are free to have dinner with your teammates.

Megan started to pout. She had not expected this.

Don just ignored it, "Point is at least for the next four weeks you will not eat a single meal by yourself. I made an appointment for a Physical for you in 3 days and another one in 4 weeks. Depending on your weight and health status I will then decide how to proceed."

"Come on, Don. This is not fair. You know I am not bulimic. I know what I did was wrong but this is really unnecessary …" Megan tried to negotiate with her boss.

"I know you are not bulimic. But you have lost enough weight for me to worry about you in the field. And I think you are heading down a dangerous path letting your emotions control your eating. I am simply taking the temptations away for a while until you are back on track." Don tried to reason.

Megan looked upset. "And you told the others?" she asked clearly embarrassed.

"I had to, Megan." Don answered with a sigh, "I need them to look out for you as well."

Megan blushed bright red and looked away. She could not believe this was happening. She had known she'd get into some serious trouble if Don found out but this she had not expected. And now even her teammates knew. How could she have been so stupid? She should have …

"Whatever you are telling yourself right now, Megan, stop it." Don pulled her from her thoughts. "I am not doing this to make you feel ashamed of yourself or to make you look bad in front of your teammates. And I know it comes across this way but the eating part is not even supposed to be a punishment. I just want to make sure you are healthy and I also want you to have some company for your dinners. Nothing will be solved if you start getting depressed because you are lonely at home too much."

"Then you could just forget about the grounding and let me go out with whom I want." Megan grumbled.

"Well, that IS part of your punishment," Don smiled a little at her comment, "and hopefully a way to get you to sleep more."

As she didn't answer him, he continued, "Look Megan, I know this sounds bad but four weeks are not that long. Just accept it as it is and it'll be easier. I don't assume I need to tell you what is going to happen if you break your grounding?"

Megan shook her head.

"Ok, then just one last thing. If you DO get lonely or if things become overwhelming or if you start doubting yourself or anything I told you, I want you to come talk to me. And you are welcome to stay here any time you want to even when we are working or when your grounding is over."

"What about Colby?" Megan asked him surprisingly.

Don looked at her confused, "What about him?"

"What happens if he has to go back to the hospital or something and you want HIM to stay here," she asked quietly looking away.

Don put a hand under her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes. "Megan, there is enough space for the both of you," he said earnestly, "and I am not just talking about this house. You hear me?"

Megan searched his face and could see nothing but truth there. After a minute she nodded and tried to give him a smile, "I am sorry I …"

But Don interrupted her, "There is no need to apologize. I have the feeling we'll dance this particular dance a few more times until you truly believe it," He pulled her into a quick hug and whispered, "But I'll make sure you will believe it in the end."

That got him the first genuine smile from Megan in a while.

"Alright, we need to go downstairs for dinnerbefore my Dad comes up here and we are both in trouble for being late." Don said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Is it ok if I am there in 5 minutes?"

"Sure kid, just bring your appetite." Don smiled at her.

When Megan came downstairs a few minutes later she had to laugh. Someone had actually gone out to buy matching pillows for all the chairs.

Don just said with a grin, "It was time – too many trouble makers around."

After spending a nice dinner which Megan ate without protest Don did not send her back to her room as she had expected. Instead he let her stay with them for a game of Monopoly. In dismay she realized her boss wasn't just being nice but wanted to make sure she would not throw up again.

After the game Don just pointed upstairs and said, "I'll be right there to check on you."

When he came they actually talked for a while about other things which was nice. Megan started to feel hopeful that she'd stop feeling so bad and things could go back to the way they were.

But as her boss got up to leave she remembered what he had said back at the office. Blushing she stopped him, "Don … when are you going to … you know."

Don knew exactly what she was talking about but just looked at her expectantly.

"… I mean … back at the office you said … you said that you wouldn't just give me one sp … punishment … and I was just wondering … ." she stammered.

Don sighed feeling bad, "Yes, I said I would give you a spanking for disobedience and one for putting your health in danger. And I intend on doing just that."

"When?" Megan asked in a whisper.

"Tomorrow afternoon. I want you to have another day of rest before we have to go back to the office." He informed her wishing she hadn't asked.

Megan just nodded unhappily. Don could not help himself. He returned to her side and gave her a quick hug. Holding out the covers for her to get in bed he asked, "Do you want me to stay with you until you fall asleep?"

"If you want." she said quietly.

Don had to smile. If his experience with women had taught him anything then that this was a female way of saying, "Yes, please."

He pulled up a chair and just said, "Of course, I do."

_xxx_

_This story is going to have about 2 more chapters and I was wondering if I should add another (more light-hearted) chapter at the end where Megan breaks her grounding. What do you think? One of the boys could get in trouble trying to cover for her. Question is which one?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

_xxx_

_Thanks for all your feedback. I am not sure yet what to do with the last chapter but I'll figure it out._

_xxx_

The next morning started of fine. Megan seemed to be in a decent mood. She didn't eat much but it wasn't so bad that Don said anything. He understood that the prospect of another spanking could curb anyone's appetite.

After breakfast Don sent her back to her room.

Megan hadn't even been there 30 minutes when she heard a soft knock on the door. To her surprise it was David who entered.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I came to talk to you," he said, "how are you doing?"

"I am ok. Does Don know you are here?"

He smiled at her guiltily, "Not exactly. He is out running errands. Charlie let me in."

"Oh," she said wrinkling her forehead, "You think that is a good idea?"

"Probably not but honestly I don't really care what our esteemed leader thinks right now. I just really need to talk to you."

Megan looked at him expectantly.

David sat down across from her, "Ok, look. I understand this is probably not easy to speak about so I'll just cut right through the chase. When Don talked to us yesterday, he said that you have been throwing up after meals sort of as a way to get back at him for making you eat. Well, I figured maybe that was just something you told him because it was easier than the truth. I am worried about you and I thought if you tell me I could talk to Don. He can't punish you for having those kinds of problems. I'll make sure he won't."

Megan's stomach turned to ice. David looked at her full of trust expecting her to confess to being bulimic. He did not even seem to consider the possibility that Don might be right. Overcome with a wave of guilt she blushed and tried to hide the tears that threatened to spill over.

Completely misunderstanding her reaction David put an arm around her and continued, "Don't cry. You know one of my older sisters battled bulimia after my Dad died. She tried to hide it from us as long as she could but in the end she needed some professional help. We'll do the same for you. I talk to Don and it's going to be fine."

Megan jumped up needing to distance herself from the comfort she didn't deserve. "No, you don't understand, David. I am so sorry. What Don told you is true. I was mad at him for trying to make me eat and I guess I just wanted to prove that he could not control me."

She wasn't able to look at him any longer, she felt so ashamed. Megan knew it was all her own fault and she did not have the right to cry over this. So she pushed her feelings away and continued, "I know it was a stupid thing to do. I am sorry you are worried about me. I am sorry I let everybody down."

David looked at her shocked. He could hardly believe she'd do something like this. He didn't say anything for a long time. When Megan finally managed to look at her teammate she saw disappointment and anger written all over his features. Through gritted teeth he told her, "Whatever Don is planning for you, I hope you will not be sitting comfortably for a long time."

"I am so sorry, David." Megan whispered. Unable to keep the tears in any longer she started crying. "I promise I won't bug you with his ideas of having dinner and stuff."

After a few minutes of silence, which felt like hours to Megan, David calmed down and started feeling sorry for his clearly distraught teammate. He took Megan's shoulders and turned her to face him. "Listen. I am sorry I got so angry with you. Of course I am glad things aren't as bad as they could be. And I do want to spend time with you. After Don talked to us yesterday, Colby and I had already thought of a bunch of places to take you," he said quietly and added with a little grin, "you don't want to eat with the boss for four weeks, do you?"

Through tears she smiled at him, "You really mean that? Even though I was so stupid?"

"You are not stupid, Megan. I don't really understand what is going on with you but I want to be here for you whenever you need me."

"Thank you."

David pulled her into a quick hug and added dryly, "Besides, I have no doubts that Don will 'take care' of the rest."

"Yeah, you can be sure about that." Megan responded with a rueful expression.

They talked for a little while longer before another knock on the door revealed Charlie and Colby – both sporting the expressions of little boys doing something forbidden.

"Hey," Colby greeted Megan and clapped David on the back, "I just wanted to come over to check on you but it looks like I got beat to it."

"Man, you got to start getting up earlier." David teased him.

"Hey, some of us have a life." Colby laughed back and then turned to Megan again with a mischievous expression, "So I see you can still sit. I guess the boss is going soft on you?"

Megan blushed and shrugged embarrassed. "Oh, come on," Colby tried to lighten her mood, "we have all been there. Or almost all …" he added with a glance at David.

"Hey, you leave me out of this." David protested.

It was Charlie's time to chime in, "Come on, Colby. Leave her alone. She's got my brother to deal with already."

"Alright," he put his hands up in defeat, "no more teasing." Seriously he added, "If you need us to talk or anything, you'll come, ok?"

Megan nodded thankfully.

Not being able to help himself, Colby added with a grin, "and if you need us to bust you out of here and protect you from the evil boss, just say the word."

The whole group laughed at that until they heard someone clearing his throat loudly. To their horror Don stood in the doorway and judging by his expression had heard at least some of the conversation.

"Evil boss?" Don looked at Colby with a raised eye brow and beckoned his youngest agent to come to him. Colby gulped nervously but complied. Don spun him around, planted two smacks on his backside and then said with a laugh, "You better get out of here before you get into real trouble. I see you tonight."

Colby answered with a sheepish grin, "Sorry boss" and did as he was told.

Don turned to David and Charlie who had not moved a muscle during the scene and just pointed silently down the stairs. He tried to look stern but could really not keep the amusement out of his eyes. Both younger men wore slightly guilty expressions. The team lead let David go past him with a "see you later" but planted two smacks on his brother's rear end as well.

"Hey, what was that for?" Charlie protested even though it hadn't hurt.

Don grinned, "For one you of all people should know how grounding works in this house and for another you are way late for your joint lecture with Larry. I just thought I spare him the trouble."

Charlie looked at his watch and realized Don was right. With a "damn" he hightailed out of the house. On his way he wondered how much Don knew about Larry. It would surprise most people but the usually so jovial professor had indeed taken on a fatherly role for him while he was in college and occasionally still 'stepped in' if he felt there was a need.

Back at the Eppes house Don turned to Megan who had watched the whole exchange a little stunned. Feeling his eyes on her, she blushed and looked at the floor, "Are you mad at me?"

"No Megan, not at all," Don soothed her. "It wasn't you who is asked them to come over, right?"

Megan shook her head, "No, but it was nice."

"I am glad to hear that," Don said earnestly and added with a smile, "but being confined to your room does exclude visitors unless you cleared it with me, ok?"

Megan smiled back – mostly at the expression 'your room' – and nodded, "Ok."

"Alright, I am going to prepare some lunch. I want to see you downstairs in an hour." Don instructed turning a little more serious.

Before he could leave, Megan stopped him with a worried expression, "Don, why did you say you'd see Colby later? He isn't in trouble, is he?"

"No he isn't. They are coming over for dinner, that's all." Don assured her and left quickly before she could see him laughing to himself. The way those guys sneaked in to check on her and Megan's worries about Colby possibly being in trouble really made them seem like siblings.

When Don left, Megan actually fell asleep. She woke up more than an hour later grumpy and dreading her punishment. She could not believe she had taken a nap again. What was wrong with her? Groggily she tried to freshen up and went downstairs.

"You are late." Don greeted her a bit stern.

"Sorry, fell asleep." Megan answered in a tone that did not sound very sorry.

Don looked at her wondering whether she was trying to provoke him but decided to let it go. Thinking eating might not be easy for her under the circumstances he had made tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. Megan sat down and grabbed part of the newspaper clearly not in the mood for conversation. The older agent wordlessly took another part and decided to leave her alone.

Ten minutes later he looked up however and realized that she hadn't eaten anything yet. "Megan" he warned with a pointed look.

At that Megan took a bite and both went back to their reading. Another few minutes later, Don looked over to discover that his agent had not made any further progress. He took the newspaper out of her hands and just ordered, "Eat!"

"Hey, give that back." Megan protested.

"Megan, stop stalling and eat your food."

"I can't," she whined.

"Why not?" Don simply asked her.

His agent blushed, "Well you try knowing that you will be punished and …"

"Yesterday you were able to do that just fine." Don said sternly before adding a little more understanding, "Megan, look. I know this isn't easy but you need to learn to not let your emotions control whether you eat or not. If you want me to heat it up again or if you want to eat something else, that is fine but you are going to eat something."

Megan just leaned back in her chair crossing her arms in defiance.

Don sighed and walked around the table. He put a hand under her chin forcing her to look at him, "Listen up, little girl. Stop the tantrum right now. I will be going to the kitchen and when I come back in 15 minutes I want you to have eaten at least half of what is in front of you. I understand this is hard but you need to be in control."

With these words he left just praying that she'd listen this time. But when he got back he was thoroughly disappointed. Megan sat there in exactly the same position her food untouched.

"Megan, stop fighting me on this. When we are done here you are already getting a spanking that will be harder than yesterday's. You don't really want to add to that." Don tried to reason with her.

Megan blushed and averted his eyes but still did not make a move to eat.

Determined he pulled her out of her chair and marched the stubborn girl to a corner. "This is your last chance." Don scolded, "You will spend 15 minutes in the corner. After that you can either eat or I will add to your spanking. As of now you are getting 6 with the brush. If you still refuse to eat I'll make it 12."

At that she jerked her arm out of his grip, turned around to face him and just exploded, "You know what Don, fuck off. I don't care. I will not eat just because you say so. You don't own me. And I don't care how much you beat me. You are just looking for a reason to punish me because you get off on it. I hate you." Angry tears spilled down her cheeks.

But then she saw the look in Don's eyes and realized she had gone too far, way too far. He looked crushed.

Instantly Megan calmed down and opened her mouth to apologize, "Don, I … ."

But the older agent did not trust himself at that moment. He simply gave her a look that stopped her in her tracks and pointed up the stairs. Megan fled to her room not wanting to have to look at Don's hurt expression any longer.

When she was gone, Don sank down on the couch. He knew that she didn't truly mean it. He had even expected her to start testing him again after she had been so compliant since the moment he caught her back at the office. But hearing her say those things still made him feel like a horrible monster. After a while he called Doctor Greene with a heavy heart and relayed the events of the afternoon.

The doctor tried to comfort him, "Don, you know she is just trying to push you away to see if you will leave her. I know it hurts but she isn't doing it consciously. This is typical for people who have felt abandoned by their loved ones at a young age. She needs to know that you are steadfast in your commitment to her – even when she at her worst."

"I know." Don sighed and continued to chat with the doctor until he felt calmer.

Megan on the other hand was increasingly upset. Her stomach was in knots and she was crying heavily in the guest room packing her things. She knew she had overstepped a line and was convinced that Don would tell her to leave and maybe even throw her off the team. She could not believe that she had destroyed her relationship to him so easily. Don had been strict but he had been trying to help, to give her the support and comfort she needed after the Hoyle case. She hadn't meant any of the things she said but after the look in his eyes she knew that didn't matter.

When Megan was done packing she didn't really know what to do. She didn't even know if Don was still in the house. After a while she snuck quietly into Charlie's room contemplating who to call for a moment before dialing a number.

A little while later Don's cell phone rang. Seeing the caller ID he was tempted to ignore it but re-decided in case one of his other charges was in trouble.

"Hey Colby, what's up?" The team lead asked somewhat tired.

"Megan called me and told me what happened." Colby said quietly.

Don groaned, "And?"

"Well, she thinks you hate her and will throw her out. She wanted me to come get her."

"And what did you say?" Don inquired neutrally.

"I said that you don't hate her and that she'll just have to apologize and take her medicine." The young agent added somewhat insecure, "I hope that was right. But I can pick her up if things are really bad."

"No, no Colby. Of course that was right. Thanks for talking to her." Don responded earnestly.

"Do you still want us to come over tonight?" Colby asked.

"Yes, definitely. She'll need you. But I want to make sure I have things with Megan straightened out by then and I am not sure how much she'll fight me. So maybe you can call David and Charlie and tell them to be here an hour later than we planned?"

"Will do. And I don't think she'll fight you. She feels pretty bad about what she did." Not hearing anything on the other end but a sigh, Colby continued, "And Boss …?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't kill her!"

Don had to laugh a little at that, "I won't, but she might wish I had once I am through with her." he said gruffly.

"Ouch. Maybe I need to stay away to not get on your bad side today." Colby teased to lighten his boss's mood.

"You better get your butt over here later." Don laughed and then added more serious, "Megan might not be the only one who will need your support tonight."

Unbeknownst to Don, Colby blushed a little at hearing these words. "I'll be there whenever you need me, Don." the young agent promised.

"Thank you. And thanks again for talking to her instead of just 'busting her out of here' to save her from the 'evil boss'. I appreciate the trust." Don felt a lot better after talking to his youngest agent. He was truly proud of Colby for doing the right thing.

"Anytime boss. I'll see you tonight."


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

_xxx_

_Thanks for all the kind reviews. It is really encouraging to read what you think._

_BorealOwl, I am sorry but there is a bit of a hairbrush in this one – not too harsh though, I don't think. Hope you like it anyway ;o)))_

_xxx_

After hanging up with Colby, Don took a deep breath and went up the stairs to deal with Megan.

He found her sitting on the desk chair crying, her face hidden in her hands. He went over to her and just stroked her hair for a moment. This gesture of affection got her to look up immediately. Blubbering she started to apologize, "I am so sorry Don. I didn't mean anything I said. I know I am horrible and I don't deserve …."

"Ssh Megan," Don interrupted her, "just calm down a little before you talk."

He held out his arms and was surprised that she got up to get a hug immediately. Still crying on his shoulder she continued, "I am really, really sorry. Please don't be mad. I was wrong and I didn't mean …"

"I know." Don said calmly and pulled her to the bed for both of them to sit down. When she stopped crying he asked, "Are you ready to talk?"

Megan nodded.

"Ok, first I want to know why you packed your stuff." Don asked her with a glance at her overnight bag.

The young agent looked at the bedspread, "I thought you would want me to leave after what happened. I don't deserve …"

"Megan, stop that." Don commanded, "You made a mistake and we'll deal with it but whatever you think you don't deserve just forget it. I still want you here and everything we talked about is still true on my end."

"You are not kicking me out?" she asked uncertain.

"No, why would I?" Don asked her back neutrally.

"Because of what I did." she mumbled.

Don just shook his head with a soft expression in his eyes and changed the topic, "I need to ask you something. When you left home at 16, did you truly leave or did your Dad kick you out?"

The look Megan gave him and the fresh tears told him everything he needed to know. He pulled her back into his arms and whispered into her ear, "I am so sorry, Sweetie. I can't make that right but I am here now and I am not going anywhere. I don't care what you do – you might be punished but as long as YOU want it you'll always be welcome here."

After a while she calmed down and Don held her at arms length away to continue their talk. With icicles in his own stomach he looked at her seriously and asked, "Megan, is there any little part of you that thinks there is something inappropriate about me spanking you? If there is just the teeniest doubt in your mind about me 'getting off' on punishing you this way, you need to tell me right now. I will stop and we will find another way to deal with everything. You are not going to loose me and everything else will still hold true, we will just find a different method of punishment." Don promised.

He hadn't even finished speaking when she already shook her head furiously. "No, I know you don't enjoy spanking me. Charlie told me how much you hate it. I am so sorry, Don. I said that because I knew it would hurt you. I feel horrible."

Don looked at her still a bit skeptic, "Okay, but you do understand that you can walk away from this any time and I will not hold it against you? It will neither destroy your career nor our friendship. The only thing I will always have to make sure is that you are well enough to do your job."

Megan nodded, "I know."

The team lead wanted to be perfectly clear, "So you still understand that you will be spanked?"

Megan nodded again blushing, "I know. I de… I deserve it." She admitted quietly.

Now it was Don's turn to nod with pride in his eyes.

"So what is going to happen now?" Megan inquired shyly.

"What would you think if I said you are getting your spanking for putting your health in danger now but we forget about everything that happened at lunch?" Don proposed neutrally.

The young agent looked at him with a thankful expression for about 10 seconds before her face fell and she realized that she would feel way too guilty. She dropped her gaze to the floor but could not utter a word.

"I thought so." Don had just wanted to make sure Megan understood that she'd feel worse if he let her off the hook. "So this is how this is going to go. You will be spending some time in the corner. Then you will get your spanking for putting your health in danger including the extra swats with the brush for not eating lunch."

Megan blushed furiously.

Don continued, "For your tantrum downstairs you will be writing lines for me once we are done. Then you will go over my knees again for a little reminder before we have dinner with your teammates."

"What?" Megan felt utterly ashamed at being given such a childish punishment. "But …"

"Your alternative is a 'real' spanking for disrespect tomorrow." Don offered.

"No, that's ok." The young agent mumbled, "I take the lines."

"I figured."

As there was really nothing else to say Don motioned for her to stand up. "Ok, I want you to put on some pajama pants and then stand in the corner until I come back."

Megan did as she was told. Once in the corner she realized to her dismay that her boss hadn't said how long she'd be staying there this time. But contrary to her fears he did not make her wait overly long.

When Don came back he sat down and quietly said, "Come here, Megan."

As Megan turned she saw the hairbrush placed prominently on the bed and her eyes went wide with fear. She could not move for a moment.

"It's ok Megan. You'll be fine." Don encouraged her. Slowly she made her way to his side. Don took her hand and gently guided the wayward 'girl' over his lap, her upper body supported by the bed. Without a word he started spanking her with his open hand, slowly and without too much force on her pajama bottoms. He had decided to make this a rather long, drawn out punishment without spanking too hard hoping it would deter her from future misbehavior.

Don methodically spanked from the middle of her backside to about a hand width below her sit spot. Megan hid her face in the crook of her arm and tried to be brave. She was surprised that the spanking so far was not as painful as the previous ones but since her backside was still a little sore she definitely started to feel it.

After about three minutes the young agent showed first signs of discomfort starting to squirm on his lap trying in vain to avoid the spanks. Don increased the force and speed of his swats slightly and concentrated on her sit spot.

**SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK**

A few tears were running down Megan's cheeks when suddenly the spanking stopped.

After giving her a moment to catch her breath, the older agent simply said, "Okay Megan. We are going to take a break which you will spend in the corner."

This was different from her previous spankings so Megan was too surprised to react when Don quickly stood her back up and marched her in the corner.

"I want you to think about the way you put your health in danger and why that will never be okay. And no rubbing." Don added sternly.

The young agent noticed that her boss did not leave the room which was much more embarrassing than standing in the corner by herself. She just wanted to rub some of the sting out of her backside but there was no way she'd dare to disobey in her present situation.

After a while Don cleared his throat and instructed his charge to come back to his side. Once there, he said calmly, "The pants will have to come down, Megan."

Megan blushed furiously and just looked at him stunned, "Please Don, don't make me …"

"Now, young lady!" her older agent instructed sternly.

Megan knew she deserved it but it was so much worse to have to participate in her own punishment this way. Tears formed in her eyes but finally she pushed her pajama pants down to her knees.

Don nodded his approval and wasted no time to pull her back over his knees. He did not increase the force of his spanks but her already tender backside, the loss of one protective layer and the embarrassment of the situation had Megan crying softly after only a few swats. A minute later Don started his lecture

"Tell me" **SPANK** "why hurting yourself" **SPANK** "is not ok" **SPANK** **SPANK** **SPANK**

"Ow …Because then" **SPANK** "I can't" **SPANK** "do my job" **SPANK**

"Why else, Megan?" **SPANK** **SPANK**

"It let's" **SPANK** "the team" **SPANK** "down" **SPANK**

"Why else?" **SPANK**

"Ow please Don" **SPANK** "I don't know" **SPANK**

Don frowned. He was going to make sure she'd get this but he feared for her backside so he went for an empty threat.

"Then, you better" **SPANK** "think quick" **SPANK** "little girl" **SPANK** "or you will" **SPANK** "get the rest" **SPANK** "of this spanking" **SPANK** "on your bare backside" **SPANK**

Not getting the reaction he was looking for Don placed 5 harder smacks on her sit spot. Megan was crying heavily now.

**SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK**

"Let me help you" **SPANK** "How would your teammates" **SPANK** "and I feel" **SPANK** "if something happened" **SPANK** "to you?" **SPANK**

"Ow … please don't, Don." Megan cried.

Don stopped spanking for a short moment to give her a chance to think. "I am waiting for an answer."

"You" **SPANK** "would feel" **SPANK** "bad… Ow" **SPANK**

"Tell me why we would feel bad." **SPANK** **SPANK SPANK**

"Because you" **SPANK** "care about me." **SPANK**

Don sighed in relief. He stopped her spanking immediately and pulled her pajama pants up. After a moment he said soothingly, "Good girl. We are almost done here. But for now I want you to go back to the corner for a break."

Helping her stand Don walked the crying girl back in the corner and then paced the room with a heavy heart. He really did not want to punish her this hard but he knew he had to follow through. He never wanted to have to repeat this again.

Megan continued to cry knowing that he'd use the hairbrush next. She really did not think she could take any more. Her backside was hurting and felt like it set was on fire. To keep from rubbing she wrapped her arms tightly around herself.

Don noticed the gesture of self-comfort and nearly called the rest of her punishment off. He took a couple deep breaths to gather his resolve and was relieved when her crying became softer within a few minutes.

"Okay Megan, come back here please." He instructed her another 5 minutes later.

Just wanting to get everything over with the young agent made her way to his side a lot quicker this time and even took her own pajama pants down without being told.

Don put her back over his knees. He made sure that she was as comfortable as possible holding her firmly around her waist before picking up the hairbrush. Knowing that the time for lectures had past he gave her six smacks with the brush without saying a word.

**SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK**

Don had used even less force than with the previous hand spanking but it was enough to for Megan to start heavily crying again.

The older agent was glad that is was almost over. After he gave his wayward charge a moment to catch her breath he added another six smacks

**SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK**

Though his force did not increase Megan finally went limp over his knees sobbing. Don put the hairbrush away and immediately righted her clothes.

Without effort he picked her up – again dismayed at how light she felt – and sat her on his lap making sure her backside didn't touching anything. He cradled her close and spoke soothingly with her while rubbing her back.

"Ssh, it's okay Megan. It's over. You did great."

After a while she stopped crying and looked up just to recognize that Don looked at her with slightly red-rimmed eyes of his own. At that point Megan truly understood that he cared for her. She was overcome with a sense of peace and belonging as he held her close. She felt so thoroughly punished that there was no room anymore for guilt and shame and self-doubt. All she wanted was to make Don proud and to not mess up so bad again that he felt she deserved a repeat of this spanking.

"Are you okay, Sweetie?" he asked her gently.

She nodded her head, "I am sorry I behaved so badly. I know I deserved it but I hope we'll never have to do this again."

Don sighed, "I hope so too, Kid. I make you a deal – if a case ever gets to you like that again or if you have any other things going on you come and talk to me instead of 'acting out'. I'll do my best to help. You will never be punished for having problems only for not dealing with them properly. Okay?"

With a serious expression and a nod Megan shook the hand Don held out to her to 'seal the deal'.

"Good girl," Don smiled a little, "And remember it. You forget this deal, you forget about sitting."

"I know. I won't." she promised smiling back shyly.

"Alright you can go use the bathroom if you need to and then come back here to write your lines."

"Do I really have to?" the young agent started to sulk a little.

Her boss just looked at her with a raised eye brow and continued, "I want you to write _'Don and my team think of me as family. I will not hurt them by hurting myself_.' until I come back. And no stalling. I might not be a math professor but I can estimate how much you should get done in the time you are in here."

When Megan came back to the room Don was gone. Paper and pens were waiting for her at the desk. Sighing she got to work.

Don came back almost two hours later and was surprised to find Megan laying on the floor on her stomach, propping herself up on her elbows to write her lines.

"I guess 'spirit of the law' means nothing to you?" he asked wryly.

Megan looked at him a little scared. She had of course understood that he wanted her to sit at the desk but he hadn't explicitly said so, right? When she saw the twinkle in his eyes, her expression turned into a sheepish little grin, "Sorry, boss."

Don couldn't help but laugh, "It's ok," he said as he sat down on the bed again, "I guess next time I'll be more specific. However, Missy, you are still going over my knee for the last part of your punishment. I don't assume you had forgotten about that?"

Megan had of course not forgotten but hoped he had. She so wanted to plead with Don that her backside was still hurting too much but she could not bring herself to give him a hard time. This was her punishment for the horrible things she said and it was already comparably light. So she just scrambled to her feet and stood by his side blushing bright red.

Don looked at her proudly and just shook his head when she glanced at him insecure of whether or not she was supposed to take her pajama pants down. He pulled her back over his lap and very slowly gave her a dozen solid swats well distributed on her already sore backside.

The spanking re-ignited the fire in her rear end but it wasn't hard enough to cause serious crying again. When Don stood her back up he could only see a couple tears making their way down her cheeks. He rubbed them away and pulled her into another hug.

A few minutes later he let go and softly told her with a gesture to the notepad she had been using for the lines, "You start believing what you wrote right there and I don't think we'll find ourselves in this position again."

Megan smiled at him shyly and said, "I think I am almost there."

There was nothing she could have said at that point that would have made Don happier and prouder. He returned her smile allowing his feelings to show on his face and just said, "And we'll have plenty of time during your grounding to work on the rest."

Seeing her pout a little at the reminder of her grounding, Don had to laugh out loud. "Alright, you have 30 minutes to change and get ready and then I want you downstairs. Your 'brothers' probably want to make sure for themselves that I didn't torture you."

Megan laughed at Don for calling her teammates her 'brothers'. She had started to feel that way too. Even Don seemed like a brother to her – albeit an older and very strict one.

When the younger agent came downstairs half an hour later she was confused at not finding anyone but then heard voices outside. Obviously Don had decided that a cook out was what they needed. As Megan stepped out on the porch she smiled gratefully at her boss. This would allow her to stand more than sit and the fresh air was a welcome change since spending all of the time inside since the previous day.

Don smiled back and amusedly observed the team from his vantage point behind the grill.

First David walked up to Megan, giving her a quick little side hug while 'secretly' placing a cup in her hand with a wink and whispering something in her ears that made her giggle. Don couldn't help but roll his eyes.

Next up his brother went over to join both of them and judging by Megan's genuine smile said a few encouraging things to her while putting an arm around her shoulders.

Finally Colby showed up and pulled Megan away from the other two further into the yard. Don could see that he gave her a hug and then talked seriously with her for a while. He even got the impression that she shed a few tears during their talk but he trusted his youngest agent to know what he was doing.

And as they came back both of them were laughing and in the middle of a little bantering war that ended in Colby daring Megan to sit down and exclaiming 'I knew the boss was soft on you' when she did so, even though her expression clearly said that it wasn't comfortable.

"Colby, can you come inside to help me get some more drinks." Don called over.

"Sure boss, your hand hurting too much?" Colby teased with a bright grin at Megan.

Don laughed and just said, "Keep it up and you'll find out."

Inside Colby glanced at him and asked much more serious, "Are you okay?"

Don answered him equally serious, "Yeah, I am now. But it wasn't easy. And actually she said something today that I need to talk to you about. When I spanked you, did you on any level think that I enjoyed it or did it for my own benefit?"

"What?" Colby asked surprised, "No boss. I never thought that. I know you don't like it and do it because … you uhm … think I need it. And I guess …" he added blushing slightly, "you aren't wrong."

"Ok." Don answered relieved, "And if you ever start doubting that you promise you'll come and tell me, ok?"

"Will do. Do you want me to talk to her about that?" the young agent offered.

"No, that is ok. I think she is fine now. And you have already done enough. Thank you for being here – for both Megan and I." Don said sincerely.

Colby gave him a proud smile and just added, "Anytime."


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8**

_xxx_

_This is the last chapter of this story. It's admittedly a bit sappy but I hope you like it anyway._

_Supergirl, I am working on your Don/Larry story and it is hard! But I think I'll post that one in the next few days._

_Thanks to every one who had reviewed. I truly appreciate it. If there are other ideas or side stories you'd like to read about just let me know and I'll try._

_xxx_

On a Saturday a few weeks later Don sat in the dining room by himself just happily listening to Megan chatter with his Dad in the kitchen. The two of them were preparing lunch and had just minutes ago effectively banned him from the area for 'interfering' too much.

Smiling to himself Don thought back over the last couple weeks. Ever since her last spanking, Megan had been doing really well. It seemed that feeling cared for and spending a lot of time with her 'family' had helped her find her inner balance again. There had been no more problems with her eating, she was on time and did good work and as far as Don could tell followed her grounding to the letter. The team lead knew she was a bit embarrassed about the restrictions and he was glad for her sake that it was almost over. He had actually relaxed a bit about the 'stay within eyesight for 2 hours after meals' rule – mostly to show her that she was trusted again.

This weekend would be the last two days she'd stay here as part of her grounding but he hoped that she'd continue to come to this house regularly even afterwards. They all enjoyed her company – especially now that things seemed to be back to normal.

The ring of his cell phone pulled him from his thoughts. Frowning he realized it was Director Merrick and hoped the team did not have to come in for a case. They had had a few tough ones lately and could use this weekend off.

"Eppes," he answered his phone.

"Don, I am sorry but I need you to come in this afternoon at 1:30." The director informed him in a serious tone.

"Do I need my team?" he inquired disappointed at the thought of giving up his weekend.

"No, there is just going to be a briefing with Homeland Security and other agencies I need you to sit in on. Hopefully this will not even result in a lot of work for us but I need someone present. I was going to attend myself but I have a little family emergency – my wife has been in a car accident. She is not really hurt but pretty shaken up. I don't want to leave her alone."

"I am sorry to hear that, Sir." Don told him sincerely, "I'll be there."

"Thank you, Don! I appreciate it." The Director thanked him before hanging up.

Don realized to his dismay that Megan would be alone in the afternoon if he had to leave. Charlie was out with Amita and his Dad had golf plans. That wasn't really the idea behind her spending time here.

Knowing that David was volunteering at the Youth Center he called Colby to ask if he would come over to keep her company. Colby agreed immediately and then asked if he could take her to the movies. After some reservations Don gave in to the shameless begging of his youngest agent, "Alright, alright you can go but I want to know when and where and you are coming back here right afterwards, ok? She is still grounded after all."

"Sure, no problem. I have the perfect movie in mind for her." Colby answered excitedly.

Don had to laugh, "If you get over here quick you can have lunch with us too. I don't have to leave for another hour.'

Colby was at the house just fifteen minutes later right on time for lunch. Afterwards Don jumped in his car to get to the office at the same time as Megan and Colby got ready to go to the movies.

"I might be a few hours so if you get hungry or anything when you get back just help yourselves and have fun." he called over to them.

"Yes Mom." Colby teased him as he got into his car.

The briefing took not even two hours and as Director Merrick had assumed did not result in a full blown case for Don and his team. In fact Homeland Security just needed a few files and some information from him. He decided that it was best to just get it done right away so he'd not have to deal with it on Monday.

First though he wanted to check in with Colby and Megan to make sure they would not feel awkward at the house without any of the Eppes men present. But when he called home nobody answered and neither of his agents picked up their cell phones either. Don figured the movie was probably a bit longer than he thought and just got to work.

When he finished an hour later however there was still no answer on any of the phones. Don frowned wondering if he should be worried. He got into his car and drove home as fast as traffic allowed. When he got there it was obvious that Colby and Megan had not come back yet. Nonetheless he searched every room to be sure and then tried their cell phones again. It was Colby who finally answered his.

"Hey Boss." he said brightly – maybe a bit too brightly.

Don kept his voice even, "Hey Colb, what are you guys doing?"

"Uhm … nothing really, just watching some TV. When are you coming home? The young agent could not quite keep up the chipper tone and started to sound nervous.

"Young man, you know how I feel about lying. Tell me where you are exactly."

"Uhm … we are … well … I am sorry … we are just now on the way back." Colby said quietly.

Don sighed disappointedly and asked, "Are you driving?"

"Yes."

"Ok, drive safe. We talk about this when you get here." Don said and hung up without giving Colby a chance to respond.

The two miscreants pulled in the driveway just 10 minutes later. Don opened the front door before they even really got out of the car and watched his agents dragging their feet – obviously not wanting to face their 'big brother'.

As they got in he gestured to the living room. Once there he just said "Sit" pointing at the couch and "Explain".

It was Colby who responded immediately, "This is all my fault. Megan had nothing to do with it. After we finished the movie I wanted to watch another one so I just dragged her with me. She wanted to go home but I had the car keys so she didn't really have much of a choice. I am really sorry."

"I see. So you disobeyed me when I said to come right back after the movie, risked getting Megan in trouble who is still grounded and then you lied to me." Don said in an even tone.

Colby flinched, "I am sorry. I shouldn't have done this. But it is only my responsibility. If you want to punish someone you have to punish me."

"Want to? You lied, Colby." Don said incredulous, "And let me asked you this, did you pay for the second movie?"

He could see Colby blushing bright red unable to make eye contact. Both of them were surprised when Megan spoke up, "Yes, we did." She pulled tickets out of her pocket and showed them to her boss. Don could tell by Colby's expression that he did not know about this. Looking at the time stamp he realized that she had bought the tickets just twenty minutes ago so obviously after they had seen that second movie. He sighed. In all reality he wasn't even that mad about this little stunt but started to wonder if there was more going on.

Turning to Colby he said sternly, "Go to the den and find a corner. I will be there in a little while to 'deal' with you."

Colby nodded and looked at him pleadingly, "Please Don, this isn't Megan's fault."

Don just pointed to the den, "You worry about yourself, young man."

When his youngest agent left, Don turned to Megan. She blushed but looked him in the eyes and said quietly, "I am sorry too Don. I know I could have left and taken a cab or called you or something. I just didn't want to spoil his fun. He was so excited. I know if I had really wanted to I could have stopped him and made him come back here. So it wasn't just his fault."

Don nodded seriously and sat down next to her. Without another word he guided Megan over his lap. She did not resist at all. Don gave her six swats she barely felt on her jeans before helping her back up. Megan looked at him confused about the token 'punishment'. Don grinned and gave her a kiss on the top of her head, "This was just a reminder that temptation sometimes comes in the form of an adorable 'little brother' and on occasion spoiling their fun is better than letting them end up in more trouble than the fun is worth. Trust me, I speak from experience."

Megan could not help herself but had to laugh before giving him a quick hug.

"Alright kid, you want some coffee?" he asked her, "We might even find some of Charlie's infamous chocolate chip cookies."

"Uhm sure, but what about Colby?" she asked worried about her 'little brother'.

The older agent answered with a slightly 'evil' grin, "Let him stew for a little."

Realizing something she smiled, "You aren't really all that mad at him either, are you?"

"No," he laughed back, "I am not thrilled about the lying or the fact that he wouldn't have paid and for that he deserves to be punished but no I am not 'that' mad."

At these words he stood up and offered Megan his hand to do the same and follow him into the kitchen for some coffee.

About ten minutes later Don made his way into the den and found Colby fidgeting in the corner. He had to smile to himself suspecting that corner time was almost worse for the young man than getting a spanking.

Sitting down on the couch he simply said, "Come here Colby."

Colby turned and before even taking a step started apologizing again, "I am really sorry Don. You didn't punish Megan, did you? It really wasn't her fault."

Don looked at him exasperatedly, "Didn't I tell you to worry about yourself? Now come here and sit down. I want to talk to you." He patted the couch on his right side.

The younger man decided he better obey and did as he was told.

"Do you want to tell me why?" Don asked simply.

Colby shrugged and said somewhat uncertain, "I guess I just wanted to have some fun."

"Colby it's not like you couldn't have had fun some other way. I think there is a bit more to this?" Don encouraged.

"Well … I guess it was exciting … you know … to break the rules. I know it was stupid. I guess … I just got carried away." Colby admitted blushing.

"Hmm, I can understand that to a point but you must have known that there was a good chance you would get caught? I mean there was no way for any of us to know how long I'd be stuck at the office."

"Uhm … I guess."

"And don't even try to convince me that you planned on paying for that second movie. You are working in law enforcement and you know that something like that can get you in some trouble, right?" the older agent scolded sternly.

Colby started studying his feet and just nodded.

Don put a hand under Colby's chin and to make him look up, "Colby, I know things have centered around Megan a lot these last couple of weeks. Were you trying to test if I am still here and paying attention to you with this juvenile stunt?"

"Noooo" Colby responded indignantly but maybe a bit too quick to be entirely convincing.

Don just looked at him with a raised eye brow in a way that made the young agent very uncomfortable. Trying to avert his 'big brother's' eyes, he mumbled, "I don't think so … I don't know."

"Alright, you don't have to know that. What you do have to know is that I'll always be here for you. And if you start doubting that all you have to do is talk to me or say you want to hang out or do something. There is no need to 'test the boundaries', ok?" Don told him kindly.

Colby smiled at him thankfully and nodded, "Ok."

"Now about today. You know I can't let that slide, right?" Don asked.

"Yeah, I kinda figured."

"Well, then let's get this over with."

Colby blushed but allowed Don to guide him over his lap. After pushing down the younger man's sweatpants Don brought his hand up and then down briskly on the boxer clad backside in front of him. After two dozen stinging swats that left Colby squirming but weren't harsh enough to cause any tears he righted his clothes and helped him back up.

The young agent looked confused, "Uhm boss, is this it?" he asked still blushing.

"Unless you want more?" Don asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"No, no definitely not." Colby replied grimacing.

"Good. Don't make me regret 'going soft on you'." Don said in mock sternness using the same words Colby teased Megan with after her last spanking, "Next time you pull a stunt like that and lie to me, you will get a real spanking."

"Yes, sir." Colby answered laughing with a military salute.

"Ok, now what do you think about running over to your apartment to get some clothes? You can stay here tonight and tomorrow all of us do something fun?" Don proposed.

"Yeah, I'd like that. What do you want to do?" the younger man asked excitedly.

"I don't know? Did you ever play golf?"

Colby just shook his head.

"Well, I could teach you and Megan. I think David played before. We can ask him if he wants to come and I am sure Charlie and Amita will join." Don laughed at Colby's obvious enthusiasm.

"Cool. Is it ok if I go talk to Megan before I get my stuff? I want to apologize."

"Sure. I think she is upstairs. And make sure you thank your 'big sister' for buying those tickets – even it was after the fact. That saved both of your backsides."

"Will do." Colby grinned at him and left the room.

Don looked after him shaking his head with a laugh. This little 'family' they had created was really something.


End file.
